User talk:Blackclaw09
Cave-guard blanks (M) - Hi! How are you doing? I was wondering, would it be alright with you if I worked on getting the cave-gaurd blanks approved? I've made blanks before (I did the prey hunters) and these are very good, they just need a few adjustments. Thanks for reading! Mosswhisker and Steatlhfire 01:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) (M) - Thanks! I'll put them up after Tweak week, Smokepaw, and Mosspelt (Who have been sitting on my computer rotting for who-knows how long.) Mosswhisker &Steatlhfire 00:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I would love to join! Just tell me the address. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Answer Yes, why? --[[User:Peacesong| 'ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ''' ]] 20:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, well, I'll see you around, g2g now! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC)(Logging off) Warrior Cats Hey i was wondering if you could add me to the wiki that allows roleplaying if you cant i understand. --Stonestar 23:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar no... no... not really.... --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 02:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) no... no... not really.... --[[User:Bracken-| 'Bracken-' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 02:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) no... no... not really.... --[[User:Bracken-| 'Bracken-' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 02:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) re: Wiki you didn't bother me :) as for the wiki, I may join, Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey again Hello again! :) Care to join Beachclan101.piczo.com? The site's very friendly! Eveningshine 22:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Talk Hi Blackclaw, are you Chinese? Just wondering, and since I noticed your on, just wanted to say hi! --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 00:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well, since you asked if I was Chinese, usually someone wouldn't ask unless they were too, I used clues, also, are you a boy or a girl? You probably already know, but I'm a girl. --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 00:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mandarin, you? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 01:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! Where were you born? I was born in Beijing, China, the capital. --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 01:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) me, both--[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 01:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Your Moss&Stealth's apprentice? Cool, I'm Mothflight's apprentice, (Sandwich989). I already did a task, did you? --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 17:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Mentor (M) - Thanks! If you ever need help, just leave a comment on our talk page. (I'm on every day.) I'm especially good with shading, tabby markings, and preventing lineart bluring, even though I can help with almost anything. Nice talking to you! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 17:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hello... Noticed you were on... hi... [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 13:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Project Characters You're in PC Art? Cool! I am too... have you done anything yet? Or are you just an apprentice? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 13:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! Mosswhisker and Slealthfire are (or is, since Mosswhisker draws) awesome! She's (or they... confusing) really good! I LOVE HER ART!!! Lucky to be her apprentice, I seriously need training, but Bramble's getting really irritated by me, so I'll just lay it low.... [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 13:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Apprentice Tasks You can ask her for tasks, maybe then she'll gave you some! --[[User:Peacesong| ^_^Peacesong^_^ ]] Peacesong's Talk 14:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hello hi blackclaw!!umm about the charart.do you want long-haired or short-haired?what would be its name?[[User:Shimmersong|'Shim-Shim ★']] 15:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Noticed you were on! Erm, do you know what to do when you finished a charcat? Do you put it up somewhere so someone can see if it passes? Can you please rate my charcats on my page? Wow, those are a lot of questions. Sorry to bombard you! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 14:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) OK Thanks a lot, Blackclaw! :) That really helped. care to jion waterfallclan.piczo.com? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 14:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Task (M) - Perhaps shade a kit blank and post on our talk page, and I'll tell you if there's any problems with your shading, seeing as kits are difficult to shade properly. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 21:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Apprentice Task (M) - Pretty good! You should blur all your shading more (Be careful not to hit the lineart) and lighten the shading on the tail a bit. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 22:11, September 1, 2009 (UTC) (M) - Sorry it took me so long to respond. There's excess shading on the head; you only need it on the right side. Also, the feet and legs need some shading on the right side, and some of the lineart got blurred. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 21:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) (M) - Try uploading it again; I don't think your changes showed up. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 21:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) (M) - I don't think they did. :( Sometimes the uploading service just goes wonky...all I can suggest is keep trying until it works. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 18:43, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RE:WCWiki I don't really roleplay much, but I may edit a bit.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 08:37, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi my name is billowheart, hi Billow farts 18:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Muahaha i am the all mighty billowfart... :) Billow farts 19:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Reverting edits I saw your message to GB and just thought I'd let you know that you don't have to tell him everytime you find a piece of vandalism. Just go to the history and undo the vandalism. Anyone can do it. Hope this saves you some time next time :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 15:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't know which link you mean. Here is a page that might help with reverting vandalism. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I personally don't normally use that unless the vandalism is really bad. Often it's easier just to undo the changes and Eu or Bramble will pick up on it and if they feel it necessary they can set a ban in place. It's up to you though. I'm probably doing the wrong thing, but I was never told I should or shouldn't use the report a problem feature... Sorry I can't be of more help[[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Mistyfur Hi Blackclaw: Mistyfur can't come on here, any of the other Wikis, or Wetpaint anymore. Her father found out about her account and he said she can't go on anymore. *Sob* I just thought I'd let you know. ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ 01:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) It's just so sad...she was my friend, and she made the signature I'm using right now. The wiki has just lost a great person, and I really hope she'll be able to come back. If not, I'll never forget her and I'm sure nobody will. ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ 01:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Sig Test... again --Rainwhisker 00:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) --RainwhiskerSilvercat.png 12:18, September 16, 2009 (UTC)